Hakai no Kami
by Toko Kyotaro
Summary: In another parallel world,Tsuna "destroyed" Earth in 7 days.Now,in this world of KHR,TYL!Tsuna is facing a crisis, something similar to the Future Arc. And he needs help from the Tsuna from parallel world. Why? Because this Tsuna has a certain "power".
1. The 7 days of Destruction

**DISCLAIMER!- me owning Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Pft. that's funny! Ain't happening.**

* * *

><p>"N-nande? N-nade? O-okaa-san? Nande?"<p>

"**Shut up, you monster! Because of you, my life is miserable! We don't you just die, YOU MONSTER!"**

Tsuna flinched at that statement and cried louder. "W-why? W-hy? Why do you hate me so much, okaa-san?

**"You Bitch! Don't you dare call me okaa-san! I am NOT your mom! If you don't die, I'll KILL you myself!" **SHE threatened. She went to the kitchen to bring a knife.

"E-Eh! W-wait!"

**"Wait? pft. hahahahahaha mwhahahahaha! Wait, you say? Why do I have to wait for a monster like you, huh!" **SHE laughed hysterically.

"D-Demo! W-why do you call me a m-monster?"

**"Why! _Because_, Have you seen yourself! Look at yourself! Those eyes of yours! They're orange! Orange! Fucking orange! I can't stand those eyes of yours!"** SHE raised the knife above her hand and brought it down to his heart...or at least attempted to, if it wasn't for the said person. Tsuna's eyes turned bright red and he felt...stronger. Much stronger and the knife was in slow motion to him. He dodged the knife and knocked it out of HER hand.

**"WHAT THE! YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU APPOSE ME!" **SHE said, attempting to punch him. But instead, fire, orange fire surrounded the boy, making shield for him.

**"*gasp* Y-Y-Y-You M-M-M-Mo-o-ons-" **she was cut off when the fire spread all to her and burned her.

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH~!"**

The boy, who had is eyes closed, opened then when he heard that ear- piercing scream. What he saw was fire, burning HER and fire surrounding him.

"HHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! F-F-F-Fire! F-Fire around me! HIE! I'm gonna die!" Tsuna started running around, ignoring HER...or what's left of HER, on the floor to rot. "...eh? Why am I not burning! it...it doesn't hurt?"

However, the flame won't burn out. No matter how he tries to turn it off, he couldn't burn it out. So, the orange fire spread even more, till the whole house was burned down. The neighbors who saw this quickly ran away. However, they weren't quick enough. Before long, the fire has also burned them. The fire kept spreading and spreading for seven days. In seven days, the screams were heard no stop and the planet Earth has ceased to exist. Six, only six survivers and they were all only 7, like Tsuna.

Finally, on the seventh day, the fire stopped and Tsuna fainted.


	2. Have Left Only 6 Alive

**DISCLAIMER!- me owning Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Pft. that's funny! Ain't happening.**

**ANY ONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS? ANYONE? I know it's still early...I'm such a fail. And no one review, or (pm) me considering this matter! You people are making me feel guilty...I'll just sulk somewhere...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Tsuna woke up, he saw a plain white room and six people staring at him. "HHIIIEEEEEE" Tsuna screamed and jerked backwards, resulting him falling off the bed. "OUCH! W-Where am I?" asked the frightened brunet.<p>

"Ma,ma, you don't have to be _that_ scared." laughed a black haired 7- year old.

"Che. What a wimp." said an irritated silver-haired with green eyes.

"Hn. Plant-eater". said a boy his age who had black hair and piercing black eyes.

"GYAHAHAHA~ The commoner has awaken! Now save me~" wailed another 7 year old, but has a cow-printed suit on and is being dangled in the air by the silver-haired. Everyone ignored him.

"IT"S OKAY TO THE EXTREME! NOW WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREME!" yelled an overhyper 7 year old who has white hair, bandages on his nose and hands. Everyone ignored him, too.

"Kufufufufu~ the little rabbit's awake~ Scream more for me, usagi-chan~" said a creepy 7 year old male with a hair shaped as a pineapple.

"HHIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Tsuna again, but this time for different reasons. Tsuna suddenly remembered the events that has last happened when he was awake, the fire, the screams, the ashes, and angst. "N-No way...This can't be happening."

"What can't be happening? Hm~? Usagi-chan~?" said a taunting voice.

"They died. I...I didn't kill them! It was not me! No! I didn't ask for this! Why me! Why. Why is it always me!" wailed a desperate and depressed Tsuna.

"...Ma, ma, calm down. Who died? Why did you say you killed them?" asked the first boy.

"But I didn't! It wasn't me! This can't be happening! That's right, it can't! There's no way the world would end! Right, there's no way! This is a dream!..No, it's a nightmare!" cried Tsuna. He couldn't believe it. It's just too much to take for a fragile boy human- I mean boy, like him.

"Che. Shut up, you puss! The fucking world did end, you nosy son of a bitch!" yelled the silver-head.

"B-but...the world...no way. Then it wasn't a nightmare? No way..."

"Kufufu. Well, it did. And we are the only survivors, usagi-chan~. Me, Mukuro, the wolf, and you, the rabbit~ The night's going to get long~" Mukuro lifted Tsuna's chin up with a finger.******

"E-Eh? What do you mean?" asked Tsuna, snapping out of his D and D trance.******

"I mean that we can, at night, have se-" Mukuro was cut off when a tonfa hit him in the face.

"WOW! THAT WAS EXTREMELY ACCURATE!"

"Hn." was the only thing the black haired said.

"*Gasp!* A-Are you okay, pineapple-nii-san?" asked a concerned Tsuna. There was an awkward silence that filled the room, till the silver-haired bursted out laughing, followed by a few more people.

"Pft. P-P-pineaple, he said! A fucking pineapple! pft. HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the silver haired.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, you're funny!." laughed the first boy, although he was laughing more than he did the last two times. The other black-haired who threw the tonfas just coughed. By the way, if anyone's wondering, the male with the cow-suit is...well, let's just saw that there is a dent on the wall and that he is...asleep. "I'm Yamamato. Nice to meet you,...um...what's you're name?"

"Eh? Oh. I'm Tsuna. Nice to meet you, Yamamato-onii-san."

"Gokudera."

"Hn. Hibari."

"RYOHEI! NICE TO MEET CHA TO THE EXTREME!"

"...So...where are we?" asked Tsuna.

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY ASKING!" yelled Ryohei.

"Hn. Weaklings. Look in here." said Hibari, pointing to a window. Everyone looked out and saw pitch black with little white shiny dots.

"They look like-" Tsuna was interrupted (what's up w. people interrupting people!) by Gokudera.

"OUTER SPACE!WHICH MEANS THAT WE ARE ON AN ALIEN AIRCRAFT! WHICH MEANS UFOs!" yelled Gokudera enthusiastically.

"kufufufu~ There is no such things as UFOs, stupid." said the now awake Mukuro.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU BITCH!"yelled Gokudera, knocking Mukuro back to sleep...again.

Tsuna just remembered something when Gokudera said bitch. " Hey! Gokudera-onii-san! I forgot to tell you this before! How dare you call Her a Bitch!" Yelled Tsuna.

"Oh, so you're a mama's boy?" asked Yamamato.

"Hell no. I'm just saying that a Bitch is too...good of a term for Her. And she ain't my mom. Don't have one." Tsuna replied, mumbling the last two sentences.

"Huh?" questioned all the people who were not knocked out.

"I mean, like, there are better terms to describe Her. For example; a fucking flat-chested ugly fat whore with a slutty personality, no?" Tsuna said nonchalantly. He continues, missing the shocked look from his...friends (I think I can call them "friends" even though they just met) because of his rainbow colored words. Gokudera? Who gives a shit about his colorful words. He's suppose to be *coughhotcough* like that. "I mean, like, seriously! Pigs are better to fuck then her!Every single fucking time she comes home, she always comes home disheveled, mostly drunk after being fucked, and then, she acts all bitchy! Not to mention that she's fucking retarded!" Tsuna's face turned really dark and his eyes flashed red, but this time, nothing happened, whether it is because of the fact that She is dead makes him happy, or whether it is the fact that his "friends" are here and it's the first friends he ever had, he doesn't know. 'maybe, it's a mix of both'.

"..." The only things heard in the room is the dude in the cow suit sleep talking, saying something about flame and candies and whatnot.

"hahaha" Yamamato was the first to break the silence.

"What's so funny, dork?" Tsuna snapped back. Oh, was he so~ not in a good mood today, or what. Bitter memories are a big downfall on Tsuna's personality, after all.

Yamamato flinched at that statement. "haha...nothing." His laugh, as anyone can tell, was forced.

"...Plant and meat eater, you must really hate your parents." said Hibari.

"Heck, if only it was only a simple 'hate'."stated Tsuna. "My emotions passed that when dad died because She killed him, making it seem like it as an accident."

"Oh." was the only thing they managed to say, and for some, they didn't even say anything, only staring at him in disbelief.

"...Can you guys stop staring at me like that...It's nerve racking." Tsuna said with a cute pout on his face. Then, he said with a smirk, "Or I cut off the you-know-what down there~ Okay?" He finished it off with the cutest smile.

'...Someone, help me!' was the only thing on their mind. At that day, The 4 children learned not, NOT to mess with Tsuna...unless you want to become a girl.

**BY THE WAY, THERE ARE IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE AND THEY ARE IN A SQUARE ROOM THAT IS WHITE AND ONLY HAS ONE WINDOW, PLUS THE FACT THAT THEY ARE IN OUTER SPACE. THE SQUARE ROOM IS FLYING TOWARDS AN UNKNOWN DESTINATION. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUthor's note<span>  
><strong>

*** Sometimes, I wonder, How did Mukuro know all these things. He's only 7!**

**** D and D- Desperate and ****depressed **


	3. And in the Other World,

**DISCLAIMER!- me owning Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Pft. that's funny! Ain't happening.**

_'thoughts'_

"Dude, this is speaking. Do I even have to type this out? Duh~!"

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Destruction God;<em>

_"...Can you guys stop staring at me like that...It's nerve racking." Tsuna said with a cute pout on his face. Then, he said with a smirk, "Or I cut off the you-know-what down there~ Okay?" He finished it off with the cutest smile._

_'...Someone, help me!' was the only thing on their mind. At that day, The 4 children learned not, NOT to mess with Tsuna...unless you want to become a girl._

* * *

><p>"...So, exactly where are we, anyway?" Tsuna tilted head.<p>

"Tch. We went over this, remember? We're in outer space, idiot!" Gokudera said with a scowl on his face, careful to not use any curse words on the boy. After all, he's pretty sure he wants to stay a male*****.

"...you sure?"

"Yes! Look outside the window, for Pete's sake!" Gokudera yelled, pointing to the window behind hiim, still facing Tsuna.

"Ma, ma~! Calm down, Gokudera! Ah, and who is Pete?" Yamamato asked, smiling.

"I think **you** should look outside." Tsuna rose an eyebrow, ignoring Yamamato, as small smirk making it's way on his lips.

"Huh! What the hell are you sayin-" Gokudera turned around to look out the window and his eyes widen to the size of plates, and his mouth turned into a wide smile.

"N-N-N-N-No WAY! IT'S A! WE ARE! O.M.G.! YES!" Gokudera shouted enthusiastically, shivering with excitement, as the light from outside reflected his eyes, before passing out, falling head first onto the floor.

"..." The others watched the scene, sweatdropping, while one person went up to the body. He kicked the body a bit, before confirming that Gokudera has 'slept'.

"...Well, at least he's out of the way." Tsuna said, almost coldly, with a hint of sadistic. The room's occupations paled at the wolf in sheep skin. Noticing that the audience staring at him, he narrowed his eyes and asked; "What the fuck are you looking at?" The room temperature dropped 27 degrees at this point, scaring some of Tsuna's 'friends'. They frantically shook their heads from side to side, as a gesture of 'nothing at all' and retreated to the other side of the room. "Good." Tsuna smiled, his smile more of a grin, and his eyes having a dangerous gleam in them.

The room suddenly shook, as if it's moving in a very fast speed, almost dangerously fast, causing the six 7-year olds in the room shifted to the side where Tsuna's at. They all screamed, as they all are forcefully pulled to the wall by a force of gravity.

"GYA! No~! SAVE ME!" wailed Lambo, as he cling onto the leg of the first person he came in contact with. Which was, unfortunately, Tsuna.

"...Lambo, let go of me. It's going to be fine. If you don't let go, I'll throw you out the window." Tsuna threatened, before Lambo quickly let go of Tsuna.

"Haha, this is an interesting game~"

"THIS IS AMAZING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up, TURF-HEAD!" yelled the now awake gray haired male.

"Kufufu~ This is not funny~ Why doesn't everyone shut up~? It' getting awfully annoying~ " Mukuro said with an angry expression, although he still had a smile on his lips.

"Hn." Hibari grunted in agreement, as he looked at the floor, with a scowl on his face.

All was knocked out by the impact, as they collided with the wall, unaware of what's going on in the outside, as well as in the world of our KHR, TYL!Tsuna is having a crisis.

* * *

><p><strong>In the world of our KHR, TYL!Tsuna is having a crisis. So, Before the other world Tsuna, at the Vongola's base...<strong>

"JJUUUUDDIAAME!" yelled a man in his early 20's, with silver hair and green emerald eyes, currently running to a brunette who has been grazed by a stray bullet.

"I'm okay, Hayato. Go help the others." the brunette, no older than 25, commanded, as he winced in pain, holding the place in where he got grazed.

"B-But, Judia-" Gokudera was cut off by the brunette.

"Hayato, this is a **command**. I can take care of myself." the brunette narrowed his now-orange eyes. Gokudera was about to speak again, only to be interrupted again. "**Go**" Tsuna commanded, glaring at the worried guardian. Gokudera quickly bowed his head as a sign of apologies, before running off to help a certain base-ball freak.

_'Tch. This is getting bothersome. I don't think I'm going to last. We are clearly outnumbered, and to think that they have flames too! This is bad. Real bad. What are going to do? What will become of my friends when we lose? Will they be captured? Experimented on? Tortured? Or will they die? Oh my god, so many possibilities! No, this isn't good. Calm down, Tsuna. Calm down! Stop thinking negative thoughts. We can win this. WE CAN WIN THIS! Yosh! Let's go, my inner self! Or who ever I was talking to...'_ Tsuna thought, as he barely dodged another bullet aiming towards his head. He ran towards one of the enemy and jumped in the air, did a round house kick, as the enemy flew backwards, knocking another enemy in the process. Problem is, they got right back up, using sun flames on themselves, healing their new-found injures. _'Damn! The worst enemies I could ever get!'_ Tsuna narrowed his eyes, and ran, after turned around, towards his sun guardian's direction. _'First, I need to get healed. I can feel my injures dragging me down.'_ Tsuna winced again, as he felt pain surged throughout his body. He ran and looked back, only to find his enemies close behind. He used his flames, and flew up towards the sky, only to find another flame user doing the same thing. And the only type of flame that could use such soft, pure flames are sky flames.**** **However, the flames seem...off?

"Hello, Vongola Decimo." the strange person innocently smiled. Tsuna blinked a couple of times, making sure if this is the enemy. The person, or should I say girl, as long, dark purple hair, reaching to her mid back, bangs covering her forehead, coming to the end of her face. She has a cute white dress, sleeveless, reaching to the knee, with a cute smile to match her wide, innocent, violet eyes. The offender chuckled, the innocent smile turning into a creepy grin, spreading all the way to her ears, as if it was going to split her face. "Nice to meet chu~ I'm the boss of this 'terrorism', as you can call it, and my name is...AH, I need a last name~um...ah! since I like skulls, it will be Dukuro*******. Name's Dokuro Nagi~, Vongola~ And now, DIE for me, neh~ ^.^ "

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE<span>**

***please read end of last chapter to understand.**

**** ...it isn't true, now is it? *sigh***

*****Dukuro means skull in Japanese...**

**Chrome is the bad guy~ But bad guys always has reasons...wait, doesn't it sound like she doesn't know Tsuna? What! XD**


	4. Desperate Cry for Help (2)

I'm Out. I've ran out of ideas. WRITER'S BLOCK PEOPLE! IT'S A REAL D^^^! M!THEROFHOTLOVINGG*DD#RNSH%,M!THERF^CK!

So, I have turned to you people. How long has it been since I've updated, huh? 2,3 years? Feels like decades. Anyway, here I am, asking for ideas. Any, people? PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH! **Well, that wasn't desperate at all...-_-'''''**

But seriously, in all seriousness and siruess, I have no idea where I am going with this story. I have posted similar requests on my other stories. I have no idea where I'm going with those stories too. And I am not willing to abandon another story. Not again.

Thus, here I am, pleading for help. I have lost a lot; I haven't answered my PMS (ha, pms, get it?...sorry for the lame joke. Just trying to lighten up the atmosphere,**DON'T YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE JUST MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF! Like you aren't desperate enough...**Erm...ignore that, that was just **ME! HELLO FOLK**-), touched my stories, and such. My data; the documents, that is, have disappeared Without a trace. Poof. Gone. Vanished. Died. Came to an End. Passed away. Into Oblivion. Perished. **EXPIRED.**

So, I'm starting anew. I'm in desperate need for new/old/whatever ideas to build upon on this story. I'm sincerely sorry for those who thought this was an update; it is all but that. Thank you for taking this time to read this far, and I'm sorry once again.

May all be blessed in ways;

Kyotaro


End file.
